


A true knight

by Sunnytyler001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, trueknight!Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytyler001/pseuds/Sunnytyler001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU drabble. What if Sandor was born in the Tyrell family, far away for Gregor's monstrosity? (story told from Sansa's POV ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A true knight

So she was to marry Willas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden. Ser Loras’ brother. The so handsome and so gallant Ser Loras. Margery’s brother too. And Sandor’s.

Sandor. Sansa hadn’t thought of her invincible champion for some time now. Nearly two days!

Even if the Knight of Flowers was charming, his brother’s passion during the fight had its appeal too. He had an amazing strength that was common to all the great heroes from the songs.

His face was plainer than Loras’ but Sandor’s grey eyes had a certain flame inside them… Sansa blushed and admitted to herself than she wouldn’t mind burning in that flame…

Besides, Sandor was quite gallant too, as were all the Tyrells, and he knew all the songs as well as she did. Maybe even better.

After winning her father’s tourney and naming her his queen of love and beauty, he had confessed to her that, as a child, it had been his dream to become a true knight and he had worked since then to get closer and closer to his ideals.

Of course, he had seen the corruption in the other knights and that disgusted him. He had warned Sansa against those false knights and promised her he would always protect her. And he did- even if, unfortunately, he couldn’t act against the king.

Sansa tried to rejoice at the idea of having such a brave, true knight as a brother… but, as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t.

Every time she closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself with her husband, it was not Willas she saw by her side. It was not even the beautiful Loras.

It was Sandor, holding her hand, smiling at her, while she was petting a puppy in her lap.


End file.
